Third Floor
The Third Floor is home to Rosa Tse-Levy. The emerald number 11 was found May 22, 2010, using clues from the Third Floor. Animated Scene From Official Website * Room with kiln * Picture Caption: "Oops" * Animation: Clay sculpture falls from kiln and breaks. Numbers *445 - appears backword in a mirror in the main room. *5 - The orange shelf/sculpture in front of the oven is the kanji for the number 5 (五) *6 - The orange shelf/sculpture in front of the oven also looks like the number six. Recurring Themes *'Stolen Item From Another Floor': Travis Pupkin's magnifying glass from the First Floor is on the drawing table. *'Missing Item Found On Another Floor: 'Rosa is missing a 12-headed self-portrait statue, which is found in Munari Bakula's laundry basket on the Ninth Floor. *'Pink Doughnuts:' Halfway along the lower left wall next to the faucet. A second pink donut appears on the table full of brushes by the orange shelf/sculpture. *'Eye': Hanging on a line in the dark room. Also on wall over tv. *'Clocks: '''Clock radio on wall in darkroom. Time is 12 o'clock. *'Leak: Spilled green paint on windowsill outside apartment? Faucet is dripping and sink is full, wet sponge on sink edge is dripping. Other Items of Interest *Resident's name probably derived from C'est La Vie, a common French expression meaning, "That's life." (Posted by freebornai on Unfiction website Wed Apr 28, 2010 1:34 am.) *The painting of cakes behind the faucet is a variation of Wayne Thiebaud's "Cakes," painted in 1963. He was born in Mesa, Arizona, in 1912. Theibaud lived in Los Angeles, California for a large part of his life. *The painting of the Los Angeles swimming pool is by the English artist David Hockney, "A Bigger Splash" painted in 1967. Hockney was born in 1937 in Bradford, England. *The Standard gas station is by Ed Ruscha (pronounced "roo-SHAY"). It was inspired from a station in Amarillo, Texas, along Route 66 and part of a book of his photographs called "Twentysix Gasoline Stations." Ruscha was born in Omaha, Nebraska, in 1937. Like Theibaud, Ruscha spent most of his adult life in Los Angeles, California. *Mickey Mouse - Florida or California? *Picture behind pool and gas station - "Ocean Park No. 67" by Richard Diebenkorn. Founder of the Bay Area Figurative Movement, Diebenkorn lived in San Francisco, Palto Alto, and Berkeley, California. * Bettmann Archive, "Out of the Park" (Mickey Mantle), 1956. Mantle played for the New York Yankees. * "Artforum" Magazine (bedroom) was first published in San Francisco, then Los Angeles, and now in New York. State Final Solution: *'''California Past thoughts: *''The eye, mouth and oval mirror (?) on the wall could be a rebus for Idaho (Eye + duh + O).'' *''Most of the artwork by the sink links to California.'' *''The mirror could spell out OHIO (oh+hi+oh)'' Highway Final Solution: *'Interstate 5' Past thoughts: *''The eye painting can stand for "interstate". There are five teeth the in the paintning of the mouth. This can mean the I-5. Or if you count the missing tooth. The Pacific Coast Highway is 1.'' Mile Marker Final Soulution: *'445', under a tree in the parking lot of the southbound rest area (on the west side). Emerald Number Found *11. External Links Hit Contests Forum -- Third Floor Tweleve Forum -- 3rd Floor Disobiki -- Ternky Tower Floors Westley Southbound I-5 Rest Area Category:Floors